Реплики WX-78
thumb|292pxWX-78 - громогласный робот, ненавидящий все органические формы жизни. Разве что за редкими исключениями. 'WX-78' 'Инструменты' Топор- "A TOOL FOR CHOPPING DOWN LIVING MATTER" ("ИНСТРУМЕНТ ДЛЯ РУБКИ ЖИВОЙ МАТЕРИИ") Элитный топор- "GOLD IS MORE DURABLE?" ("ЗОЛОТО ПРОЧНЕЕ?") Лопата- "IT HAS MANY USES" ("ИМЕЕТ МНОГО ПРИМЕНЕНИЙ") Королевкая лопата- "GOLD IS MORE DURABLE?" ("ЗОЛОТО ПРОЧНЕЕ?") Кирка- "MINING IMPLEMENT DETECTED" ("ШАХТЁРСКИЙ ИНСТРУМЕНТ НАЙДЕН") Роскошная кирка- "GOLD IS MORE DURABLE?" ("ЗОЛОТО ПРОЧНЕЕ?") Бритва- "EXFOLIATE" ("РАССЛОИТЬ") Бритва (некого брить)- "THAT IS NOT A VALID SHAVE TARGET" ("НЕПОДХОДЯЩАЯ ЦЕЛЬ ДЛЯ БРИТЬЯ") Бритва (после бритья)- "THERE IS NO STUBBLE TO SHAVE" ("ЗДЕСЬ НЕЧЕГО БРИТЬ") Бритва (брить неспящего биффало)- "DANGER! TARGET IS AWAKE" ("ОПАСНОСТЬ! ЦЕЛЬ НЕ СПИТ") Молот- "DECONSTRUCTION" ("ДЕКОНСТРУКЦИЯ") Вилы- "I ENJOY ITS POINTY PARTS" ("ОБОЖАЮ ИХ ОСТРЫЕ ЧАСТИ") 'Свет' Костёр и Кострище Костёр (перед постройкой)- "A TEMPORARY ENCAMPMENT" ("ВРЕМЕННЫЙ ЛАГЕРЬ") Костёр (высокий)- "WARNING: FIRE IS RAMBUNCTIOUS" ("ВНИМАНИЕ: ОГОН РАЗБУШЕВАЛСЯ") Костёр (нормальный)- "IT REMINDS ME OF SOMETHING" ("ЭТО МНЕ О ЧЁМ-ТО НАПОМИНАЕТ") Костёр (маленький)- "WARNING: FIRE LEVEL LOW" ("ВНИМАНИЕ: НИЗКИЙ УРОВЕНЬ ОГНЯ") Костёр (ещё не погас)- "WARNING: FIRE LEVEL CRITICAL" ("ВНИМАНИЕ: КРИТИЧЕСКИЙ УРОВЕНЬ ОГНЯ") Костёр (погас)- "NO FIRE DETECTED" ("ОГОНЬ НЕ НАЙДЕН") Кострище (перед постройкой)- "WARMTH AND LIGHT" ("ТЕПЛО И СВЕТ") Кострище (высокий)- "WARNING: FIRE LEVEL EXCEEDS DESIGN PARAMETERS" ("ВНИМАНИЕ: УРОВЕНЬ ОГНЯ ПРЕВЫШАЕТ ДОПУСТИМЫЕ НОРМЫ") Кострище (нормальный)- "THIS FIRE IS FULLY OPERATIONAL" ("ЭТОТ ОГОНЬ ПОЛНОСТЬЮ РАБОЧИЙ") Кострище (маленький)- "WARNING: FIRE LEVEL LOW" ("ВНИМАНИЕ: НИЗКИЙ УРОВЕНЬ ОГНЯ") Кострище (ещё не погас)- "WARNING: FIRE LEVEL CRITICAL" ("ВНИМАНИЕ: КРИТИЧЕСКИЙ УРОВЕНЬ ОГНЯ") Кострище (погас)- "IT NEEDS TO BE REBOOTED" ("НУЖДАЕТСЯ В ПЕРЕЗАГРУЗКЕ") Другие источники света Шахтёрская каска- "SUPPORTS HANDS-FREE OPERATION" ("ПОДДЕРЖИВАЕТ РАБОТУ СО СВОБОДНЫМИ РУКАМИ") Светильник Джека- "IT HAS AN EERIE LIGHT" ("ЖУТКИЙ СВЕТ") Факел- "PRIMITIVE LIGHT SOURCE" ("ПРИМИТИВНЫЙ ИСТОЧНИК СВЕТА") 'Выживание' Рюкзак- "UPGRADED STORAGE MODULE" ("УЛУЧШЕННЫЙ МОДУЛЬ ХРАНЕНИЯ") Ловушка для птиц- "STUPID BIRDS. HA." ("ГЛУПЫЕ ПТИЦЫ. ХА.") Сачок- "HARVEST INSECTS" ("СОБРАТЬ НАСЕКОМЫХ") Удочка- "I DO NOT LIKE WATER" ("Я НЕ ЛЮБЛЮ ВОДУ") Спальник- "SLEEP( 1000 )" ("СОН( 1000 )") (отсылка к функции sleep во многих языках программирования, которая временно прекращает выполнение программы) Тент- "I CAN REBOOT IN THERE" ("Я МОГУ ПЕРЕАЗГРУЗИТЬСЯ В НЕМ") Ловушка- "I AM ADEPT AT WEAVING" ("Я ИСКУСНЫЙ ТКАЧ") 'Еда' Казан Казан- "I CAN REFINE MEATS AND VEGETABLES INTO MORE ROBUST FORMS" ("Я МОГУ УСОВЕРШЕНСТВОВАТЬ МЯСО И ОВОЩИ В БОЛЕЕ ПОДХОДЯЩИЕ ФОРМЫ") Казан (готовится, много времени)- "MORE TIME IS REQUIRED" ("ТРЕБУЕТСЯ БОЛЬШЕ ВРЕМЕНИ") Казан (готовится, мало времени)- "IT IS ALMOST COMPLETE" ("ПОЧТИ ГОТОВО") Казан (приготовилось)- "THE COOKING PROCESS IS DONE" ("ПРОЦЕСС ГОТОВКИ ЗАВЕРШЁН") Фермы Грядка, быстрая и турбо фермы- "IT IS CURRENTLY NOT ACTIVE" ("В ДАННЫЙ МОМЕНТ НЕ АКТИВНА") Грядка, быстрая и турбо фермы (растёт)- "LIFE IS INEFFICIENT" ("ЖИЗНЬ НЕ ЭФФЕКТИВНА") Грядка, быстрая и турбо фермы (нужно удобрить)- "ITS RESOURCES ARE EXHAUSTED" ("РЕСУРСЫ ИСТОЩЕНЫ") Холодильник- "CARRY ON, MY FRIGID BROTHER" ("РАБОТАЙ, МОЙ ХОЛОДНЫЙ БРАТ") 'Наука' Научная машина- "MOTHER?" ("МАМА?") Алхимический двигатель- "HELLO, FRIEND" ("ПРИВЕТ, ДРУГ") Зимометр и дождеметр- "HELLO, FRIEND" ("ПРИВЕТ, ДРУГ") 'Самооборона' Копье- "BRING IT, FLESHLINGS" (ТРЕПЕЩИТЕ, СОЗДАНИЯ ИЗ ПЛОТИ) Бумеранг- "REUSABLE PROJECTILE"(МНОГОРАЗОВОЕ МЕТАТЕЛЬНОЕ ОРУДИЕ) Снотворный дротик- "THESE CREATURES ARE SO MANIPULABLE"(ЭТИ СОЗДАНИЯ ТАКИЕ МАНИПУЛИРУЕМЫЕ) Огненный дротик- "A WEAPON OF MINOR DESTRUCTION"(ОРУЖИЕ МАЛОГО УНИЧТОЖЕНИЯ) Футбольный шлем- "PADDING FOR MY PROCESSING UNIT"(ПОДУШКА ДЛЯ МОЕГО ПРОЦЕССОРА) Доспех из дерева- "UPGRADED ARMOUR"(МОДЕРНИЗИРОВАННЫЕ ДОСПЕХИ) Пчелиная мина- "IMPROVISED STINGING DEVICE"(ИМПРОВИЗИРОВАННОЕ ЖАЛЯЩЕЕ УСТРОЙСТВО) Зубная ловушка- "THIS WILL PUNCTURE MY ENEMIES' FEET"(ОНО ПРОБЬЕТ НОГИ МОИХ ВРАГОВ) 'Материалы' Верёвка - "IT IS LESS USEFUL THAN IT APPEARS" - "Это менее полезно, чем кажется" Доски - "THEY ARE FLATTER NOW" - "Теперь они более плоские" Блоки камня - "I HAVE IMPROVED THE ROCKS" - "Я улучшил камни" Папирус - "I PREFER DOT MATRIX PAPER" - "Я предпочитаю матричную бумагу" 'Магия' Meat Effigy (мясное чучело) - "WHO IS THAT?" - "Кто это?" Pan Flute (флейта Пана) - "I CAN REBOOT FLESHLINGS WITH THIS" - "Я могу перезагружать живую плоть? с помощью этого" Amulet (Амулет) - "ANOMALY DETECTED" - "Обнаружена аномалия" Nightmare Fuel (топливо ужаса) - "DEBUGGING RESIDUE" - "ОСТАЛОСЬ ПОСЛЕ ОТЛАДКИ" Night Light (огонь ночи) - "UNKNOWN LIGHT SOURCE" - "Неизвестный источник света" Night Armour (Броня ночи) - "I WILL PROTECT MYSELF WITH NOTHINGNESS" - "Я защищу себя с помощью небытия" Dark Sword (тёмный меч)- "I CAN HACK THIS WORLD" - "Я МОГУ ВЗЛОМАТЬ ПРОГРАММУ МИРА" 'Одежда' Strawhat (соломенная шляпа) - "THIS WILL COVER MY PROCESSING UNIT" - "Это закроет мой блок обработки данных" Beefalo Hat (шапка из шерсти бифало) - "THERE ARE TRACES OF FECAL MATTER EMBEDDED IN THE FIBERS" - "Здесь следы фекалий, включённые в волокна" Beekeeper Hat (шляпа пчеловода) - "THE MESH IS SMALLER THAN BEE STINGERS" - "Сетка меньше, чем жала пчёл" Feather Hat (шляпа из перьев) - "I STILL CAN NOT FLY" - "Я всё ещё не могу летать" Winter Hat (зимняя шапка) - "THIS WILL KEEP MY PROCESSOR FROM FREEZING" - "Это сохранит мой процессор от замерзания" Top Hat (цилиндр) - "SOPHISTICATED" - "Изящно." Dapper Vest - "IT'S A...THING" - "Это... вещь" Breezy Vest (ветровка?) - "TEMPERATURE CONTROL HOUSING" - "КОРПУС С КОНТРОЛЕМ ТЕМПЕРАТУРЫ" Bush Hat (шляпа-куст) - "HOW DEMEANING" - "Как унизительно" Garland (венок)- "AT LEAST THEY ARE DEAD" - "По крайней мере они цветы мертвы" 'Природа - Растения' Ель Ель- "TARGET ACQUIRED" - "Цель обнаружена" Ель (срублена) - "THE NATURAL WORLD IS OVERRATED" - "Природный мир переоценен оценён слишком высоко, а не произведена переоценка" Ель (горит) - "SOON THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT" - "Скоро здесь ничего не останется" Evergreen (сгорела)- "I WIN. GOOD." - "Я победил. Хорошо." Log (бревно) - "LOG (1) = 0" (игра слов, log - бревно и log - обозначение логарифма в математике) Log (бревно) (горит)- "IT IS A FLAME" - "Это пламя" Living Log (Живое бревно) - "EVEN WORSE THAN A NORMAL LOG" - "Даже хуже нормального бревна" Charcoal (уголь) - "COMPRESSED DEAD MATTER. WHAT IS NOT TO LIKE?" - "Сжатая мёртвая материя. Как такое может не нравиться?" Pine cone (шишка) - "HOW DOES THE TREE FIT IN THERE?" - "Как туда влазит дерево?" Pine cone (шишка) (посажена)- "SOON THE TREE WILL GROW." - "Скоро дерево вырастет" Spiky Tree (шипастое дерево) Spiky Tree (шипастое дерево) - "A SPIKY TREE" - "Шипастое дерево" Spiky Tree (шипастое дерево) (срублено) - "SPIKY TREE DEFEATED" - "Шипастое дерево повержено" Spiky Tree (шипастое дерево) (горит) - "SPIKY TREE IGNITED" - "Шипастое дерево подожжено" Spiky Tree (шипастое дерево) (сгорело) - "THE SPIKY TREE IS NO MORE" - "Шипастого дерева больше нет" Sapling (куст) Sapling (куст) - "POTENTIAL CONSTRUCTION MATERIAL" - "Потенциальный строительный материал" Sapling (куст) (собран)- "IT IS RECHARGING" - "Он перезаряжается" Sapling (куст) (горит)- "RESOURCE WASTED" - "Ресурс потрачен впустую" Sapling (куст) (выкопан куст)- "IT WOULD BE MORE USEFUL IN THE GROUND" - "Он был бы более полезен в земле" Twigs (ветки) - "STICKS" - "Палки" Grass (трава) Grass''' (трава) '- "IT LOOKS COMBUSTIBLE" - "Выглядит горючей" Grass' (трава) (собрана)- "IT WILL RETURN SOON" - "Она скоро вернётся" Grass (трава) (иссохла)- "FERTILIZATION REQUIRED" - "Требуется удобрение" Grass (трава) (горит)- "OOPS" - "Упс" Grass Tuft (пучок травы) - "IT WOULD BE MORE USEFUL IN THE GROUND" - "Это было бы более полезно в земле" Cut Grass (срезанная трава) - "PLANT MATTER" '''Berry Bush (ягодный куст) Berry Bush (ягодный куст) - "PERIODIC CALORIE DISPENSER" - "ПЕРИОДИЧЕСКИЙ РАЗДАТЧИК КАЛОРИЙ" Berry Bush (ягодный куст) (ягоды собраны)- "IT IS REBOOTING" - "ОН ПЕРЕЗАГРУЖАЕТСЯ" Berry Bush (ягодный куст) (иссох)- " THE SYSTEM IS DOWN" - "СИСТЕМА НЕ РАБОТАЕТ" Berry Bush (ягодный куст) (куст выкопан)- "IT WOULD BE MORE USEFUL IN THE GROUND" - "ЭТО БЫЛО БЫ БОЛЕЕ ПОЛЕЗНО В ЗЕМЛЕ" Reeds (тростник) Reeds (тростник) - "USEFUL MATERIAL DETECTED" - "ОБНАРУЖЕН ПОЛЕЗНЫЙ МАТЕРИАЛ" Reeds (тростник) (собран)- "REGROWTH REQUIRED" - "ТРЕБУЕТСЯ ОТРАСТАНИЕ" Reeds (тростник) (горит)- "TOO HOT" - "СЛИШКОМ ГОРЯЧО (ЖАРКО?)" Cut reeds (срезанный тростник) - "HOLLOW PLANT MATTER" - "ПОЛЫЙ РАСТИТЕЛЬНЫЙ МАТЕРИАЛ" Plant (растение) Plant (растение на грядке) - "IT LOOKS EDIBLE" - "ВЫГЛЯДИТ СЪЕДОБНО" Plant (растение на грядке) (растёт) - "GO FASTER, PLANT" - "БЫСТРЕЕ, РАСТЕНИЕ!" Plant (растение на грядке) (готов к сбору) - "IT IS AT PEAK NUTRITIONAL VALUE" - "ОНО НА ПИКЕ СВОЕЙ ПИТАТЕЛЬНОЙ ЦЕННОСТИ" Marsh Plant (болотное растение) - "IT IS AN UNINTERESTING PLANT" - "ЭТО НЕИНТЕРЕСНОЕ РАСТЕНИЕ" Spiky bush (шипастый куст) - "BRAMBLES" - "КОЛЮЧКИ" Flower (цветок) - "MY APPRECIATION FOR BEAUTY IS LIMITED" - "МОЁ ПРИЗНАНИЕ КРАСОТЫ ОГРАНИЧЕНО" 'Природа - объекты' Улей - "HOW INDUSTRIOUS" - "КАК ТРУДОЛЮБИВО" Соты - "ONE UNIT OF BEE STORAGE" - "ОДНА ЕДИНИЦА ПЧЕЛИНОГО ХРАНИЛИЩА" Дом мерма - "OUTDATED ABODE" - "УСТАРЕЛОЕ ЖИЛИЩЕ" Валун - "LUMPY" - "КОМКОВАТЫЙ" Камни - "I WILL REFINE THESE INTO HIGH TECHNOLOGY" - "Я УСОВЕРШЕНСТВУЮ ЭТО ДО ВЫСОКИХ ТЕХНОЛОГИЙ" Кремень - "THIS ROCK IS SHARPER THAN MOST" - "ЭТОТ КАМЕНЬ ОСТРЕЕ БОЛЬШИНСТВА" Золотой самородок - "I APPRECIATE ITS CONDUCTIVITY" - "Я ЦЕНЮ ЕГО ПРОВОДИМОСТЬ" Селитра - "SOME ROCK ARE BETTER THAN OTHER" - "НЕКОТОРЫЕ КАМНИ ЛУЧШЕ ДРУГИХ" Graves (могилы) Headstone (надгробие) (эта и следующие три фразы случайны одна для каждого надгробия)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." - "Здесь лежит какой-то парень. Бла-бла-бла." "Hey, that`s my name!" - "Эй, это моё имя!" "This headstone is blank" - "Этот надгробный камень пуст" "It says: Milk. Eggs. Bacon." - "Тут написано: Молоко. Яйца. Бекон." вы могли догадаться, фразы для надгробий для всех персонажей общие Могила - "MEATLINGS ARE SO SUPERSTITIOUS" - "ЭТИ КУСКИ МЯСА ТАКИЕ СУЕВЕРНЫЕ" Могила (раскопана)- "WORMS AND ICHOR" - "ЧЕРВИ И ЗЛОВОННЫЙ ГНОЙ" Koalefant tracks (следы коалослона) Подозрительная куча грязи - "UNKNOWN PILE FORMAT" - "НЕИЗВЕСТНАЯ ФОРМА КУЧИ" Следы животного - "LIFEFORM DETECTED" - "ОБНАРУЖЕНА ФОРМА ЖИЗНИ" Wooden thing (деревянная штуковина) портал Wooden Thing (деревянная штуковина) - "WHAT PRIMITIVE "\TECHNOLOGY\"" - "КАКАЯ ПРИМИТИВНАЯ технология" Wooden Thing (деревянная штуковина) (частично собрана)- "I AM CERTAIN THIS WILL WORK" - "Я УВЕРЕН, ЭТО БУДЕТ РАБОТАТЬ" Wooden Thing (деревянная штуковина) (полностью собрана)- "SOON I WILL BE FREE OF THIS FILTHY REALM" - "СКОРО Я ОСВОБОЖУСЬ ИЗ ЭТОГО МЕРЗКОГО МИРКА" Ring Thing (кольцеобразная штуковина) - "HOW DELIGHTFULLY INORGANIC" - "КАК ВОСХИТИТЕЛЬНО И БЕЗ ОРГАНИКИ" Crank Thing (заводная рукоять) - "I'M MADE OF TOUGHER STUFF" - "Я СДЕЛАН ИЗ БОЛЕЕ КРЕПКОГО МАТЕРИАЛА" в этой фразе каламбур Box Thing (коробка) - "THIS WOULD PROBABLY BLOW MY CIRCUITS" - "ЭТО, ВОЗМОЖНО, ВЗОРВЁТ МОИ ЦЕПИ" Metal Potato Thing (металлическая картофелина) - "REMINDS ME OF MY MOTHER" - "НАПОМИНАЕТ МНЕ МОЮ МАТЬ" Wormhole (червоточина) ''' Wormhole (червоточина) (закрыта)- "I WANT TO STEP ON IT" - "Я ХОЧУ НАСТУПИТЬ НА НЕЁ" Wormhole (червоточина) (открыта)- "THIS MEAT TUBE WILL SERVE MY PURPOSES" - "ЭТОТ МЯСНОЙ ТУННЕЛЬ БУДЕТ СЛУЖИТЬ МОИМ ЦЕЛЯМ" Pond (пруд) - "ERROR. STAY AWAY." - "ОШИБКА. ДЕРЖАТЬСЯ ПОДАЛЬШЕ." Spider Den (паучье логово) - "SPIDER SOURCE DETECTED" - "ОБНАРУЖЕН ИСТОЧНИК ПАУКОВ" Spider Egg (паучьи яйца) - "SPIDER POTENTIAL = 6" - "ПАУЧЬИ ВОЗМОЖНОСТИ = 6" Rabbit Hole (кроличья нора) - "THEY ARE ALL CONNECTED VIA UNDERGROUND TUNNELS" - "ОНИ ВСЕ СОЕДИНЕНЫ ПОДЗЕМНЫМИ ТУННЕЛЯМИ" Мобы - монстры' 'Гончие''' Гончая - "IT LIVES TO EAT" - "ОНО ЖИВЁТ, ЧТОБЫ ЕСТЬ" Огненная гончая - "IT LIVES TO BURN" - "ОНО ЖИВЁТ, ЧТОБЫ ЖЕЧЬ" Ледяная гончая - "IT LIVES TO FREEZE" - "ОНО ЖИВЁТ, ЧТОБЫ ЗАМОРАЖИВАТЬ" Зуб гончей - "MASTICATING EDGE" - "ЖЕВАТЕЛЬНОЕ ОСТРИЁ (?)" Мэрмы Мэрм - "ANIMATED SEAFOOD" - "ЖИВЫЕ МОРЕПРОДУКТЫ" Spiders (пауки) Spider (паук) - "THREAT DETECTED" - "УГРОЗА ОБНАРУЖЕНА" Spider (паук) (спит)- "IT IS VULNERABLE" - "ОНО УЯЗВИМО" Spider (паук) (мёртв)- "I WIN" - "Я ПОБЕДИЛ" Spider Warrior (паук-воин) - "HEIGHTENED THREAT DETECTED" - "ПОВЫШЕННАЯ УГРОЗА ОБНАРУЖЕНА" Spider Warrior (паук-воин) (спит) - "IT IS VULNERABLE" - "ОНО УЯЗВИМО" Spider Warrior (паук-воин) (мёртв) - "I WIN" - "Я ПОБЕДИЛ" Silk (паутина) - "SPIDER INNARDS" - "ПАУЧЬИ ВНУТРЕННОСТИ" Krampus (Крампус) Krampus (Крампус) - "STOP! THIEF!" - "СТОЙ! ВОР!" Krampus Sack (мешок Крампуса) - "STORAGE MODULE 2.0" - "МОДУЛЬ ХРАНЕНИЯ 2.0" Tentacle (щупальце, или болотный монстр) Tentacle (щупальце) - "BIOLOGY IS DISGUSTING" - "БИОЛОГИЯ ОТВРАТИТЕЛЬНА" Tentacle Spike (шип щупальца) - "IT IS VICIOUS" - "ОНО ОПАСНОЕ" Tentacle spots (пятна щупальца) - "NOT FOR THE SQUEAMISH" - "НЕ ДЛЯ БРЕЗГЛИВЫХ" Miscellaneous (разное) Werepig (свинья-оборотень) - "ERROR: ANOMALY" - "ОШИБКА: АНОМАЛИЯ" Ghost (призрак) - "ERROR: UNKNOWN" - "ОШИБКА: НЕИЗВЕСТНО" 'Мобы - нейтральные животные' Бифало Бифало - "IT STINKS OF MEAT" - "ОТ НЕГО ВОНЯЕТ МЯСОМ" Бифало (следует за игроком)- "СЛЕДУЙ ЗА МНОЙ БЕЗ ВОПРОСОВ" Бифало (спит)- "IT BEGS TO BE TIPPED OVER" - "ОН СЛОВНО ПРОСИТ, ЧТОБЫ ЕГО ОПРОКИНУЛИ" Бифало (побрит)- "I HAVE HUMILIATED IT. GOOD." - "Я УНИЗИЛ ЕГО. ХОРОШО." Шерсть бифало) - "EXTRUDED BEEFALO DISGUSTINGNESS" - "ЭКСТРУДИРОВАННАЯ МЕРЗОСТЬ БИФАЛО" Ррог бифало - "UNHYGENIC" - "НЕГИГИЕНИЧНО" говорит о гигиене. Странновато. Детёныш бифало - "IT IS STILL INITIALIZING" - "ОНО ВСЁ ЕЩЁ ИНИЦИАЛИЗИРУЕТСЯ" Детёныш бифало (спит)- "REST FUNCTION ACTIVATED" - "ФУНКЦИЯ ОТДЫХА АКТИВИРОВАНА" Пчела Пчела - "A MINDLESS DRONE. I LIKE HIM." - "БЕЗДУМНЫЙ ДРОН. ОН МНЕ НРАВИТСЯ." Пчела (поймана) - "ITS VIBRATIONS ARE COMFORTING" - "ЕГО ВИБРАЦИИ УСПОКАИВАЮТ" потому, что все биоформы рассматриваются роботом как "оно" Пчела-убийца - "IT HAS A STINGER AND A BAD ATTITUDE" - "У НЕГО ЖАЛО И ПЛОХИЕ НАМЕРЕНИЯ" Пчела-убийца (поймана) - "WARNING: KILLER BEE IN MY POCKET" - "ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: ПЧЕЛА-УБИЙЦА В МОЁМ КАРМАНЕ" Жало - "WARNING: TOXINS PRESENT" - "ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: НАЛИЧИЕ ТОКСИНОВ" Свинья Свин - "THEY EXHIBIT MINIMAL INTELLIGENCE" - "ОНИ ПОКАЗЫВАЮТ МИНИМУМ ИНТЕЛЛЕКТА" Свин (следует за игроком) - "DO MY BIDDING" - "ВЫПОЛНЯЙ МОИ ПРИКАЗЫ" Свин (мёртвый) - "OOPS" - угадайте перевод сами Свинная кожа - "THESE FLESHLINGS ARE DISGUSTING" - "СОЗДАНИЯ ИЗ ПЛОТИ ОТВРАТИТЕЛЬНЫ" Лягушка Лягушка - "POTENTIAL BUNWICH" - "ПОТЕНЦИАЛЬНЫЙ БУТЕРБРОД" Лягушка (спит) - "I SHOULD HARVEST IT" - "МНЕ СЛЕДУЕТ ЕГО СОБРАТЬ" to harvest - собирать урожай Лягушка (мёртв) - "I WIN" - "Я ВЫИГРАЛ" Коалослон Коалослон - "POSSESSES AMPLE ENERGY RESERVES" - "ОБЛАДАЕТ ОБИЛЬНЫМИ ЭНЕРГЕТИЧЕСКИМИ ЗАПАСАМИ" Зимующий коалослон - "IT RADIATES WITH MEAT WARMTH" - "ОНО ИЗЛУЧАЕТ МЯСНОЕ ТЕПЛО" След Коалослона (потерян) - "END OF TRAIL" - "КОНЕЦ СЛЕДА" Коалослон (обнаружен) - "DISTANCE TO LIFEFORM: MINIMAL" - "РАССТОЯНИЕ ДО ФОРМЫ ЖИЗНИ: МИНИМАЛЬНОЕ" Пинчайка Пинчайка - "BIRD CANNOT FLY?" - "ПТИЦЫ НЕ МОГУТ ЛЕТАТЬ?" 'Мобы - Пассивные животные' Бабочка Butterfly (Бабочка) - "IT THINKS IT IS SO PRETTY" - "ОНА ДУМАЕТ, ОНА ТАКАЯ КРАСИВАЯ" Butterfly (Бабочка) (поймана)- "SQUISH" ("ШМЯК") Птицы Crow (Ворон) - "IT IS SMARTER THAN MOST HUMANS" ("Он умнее чем большинство людей.") Crow (Ворон) (пойман) - "NOT SO SMART NOW, ARE YOU?" ("Теперь не такой умный, да?") Crow Feather (перо Ворона ) - "IT HAS BEEN SEPARATED FROM ITS BIRD" ("Оно было отделено от птицы.") Redbird (Красная птица) - "GREETINGS, RED BIRD" ("Приветсвую, красная птица.") Redbird (Красная птица) (поймана) - "SQUASH" ("ШМЯК") Redbird feather ("Перо красной птицы")- "IT HAS BEEN SEPARATED FROM ITS BIRD" ("Оно было отделено от птицы.") Gobbler (индюк) - "THAT IS AN UNUSUALLY LARGE BIRD" ("Необычно большая птица") Snowbird (снегирь) - "A FOOLISH BIRD" ("Глупая птица") Snowbird (снегирь) (пойман) - "JUST A FEATHERY BLOB" ("Просто комок перьев") Честер Eye Bone (Костеглаз) - "IT IS THE DRM KEY FOR THE STORAGE UNIT" - "ЛИЦЕНЗИОННЫЙ КЛЮЧ ОТ БЛОКА ХРАНЕНИЯ" Eye Bone (глаз на косточке) (Честер мёртв, глаз закрыт) - "SLEEP( 1000)" - "СОН (1000)" Chester (честер) - "THIS EXTERNAL STORAGE UNIT APPEARS TO BE SENTIENT" - "ЭТОТ ВНЕШНИЙ БЛОК ХРАНЕНИЯ КАЖЕТСЯ РАЗУМНЫМ" Кролик Rabbit (кролик) - "IT IS PERFORMING A SEARCH ALGORITHM" ("Он выполняет поисковый алгоритм") Rabbit (кролик) (пойман)- "I HOLD ITS TINY LIFE IN MY HANDS" ("Я держу его крохотную жизнь в своих руках") Светлячки Fireflies (Светлячки) - "BIOLUMINESCENT INSECTS" ("Биолюминисцентные насекомые.") Fireflies (Светлячки) (пойманы) - "THEY ARE VERY LIGHT" - слов, переводу не подлежит. Ну, почти. Light значит и "лёгкий", и "светлый". "ОНИ ОЧЕНЬ..." - дальше подставьте сами. Мандрагора Мандрагора - "IT IS A PLANT" ("Это растение.") Мендрагора (следует за игроком) - "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" ("Что тебе нужно?") Мандрагора (мертва) - "I HAVE KILLED IT. GOOD." ("Я убил её. Хорошо.") Мандрагора (приготовленная) - "I HAVE KILLED IT TWICE. HA." ("Я убил её дважды. Ха.") 'Мобы - семейство Высоких птиц' Высокая птица Высокая птица - "IT LOOKS TERRITORIAL" - "ОНО ОХРАНЯЕТ ТЕРРИТОРИЮ" Гнездо Высокой птицы (пустое)- "IT IS EMPTY" - "ОНО ПУСТОЕ" Гнездо Высокой птицы (с яйцом)- "I WANT THAT EGG" - "Я ХОЧУ ЭТО ЯЙЦО" Яйцо Высокой птицы Яйцо Высокой птицы - "IS IT STILL ALIVE?" - "ОНО ЕЩЁ ЖИВОЕ?" Яйцо Высокой птицы (приготовлено)- "IT IS NO LONGER ALIVE" - "ОНО БОЛЬШЕ НЕ ЖИВОЕ" Вылупляющееся яйцо Высокой птицы - "CRACK DETECTED" - "ОБНАРУЖЕНА ТРЕЩИНА" Вылупляющееся яйцо Высокой птицы (мертво, съедено)- "TRACES OF BEAK DETECTED" - "ОБНАРУЖЕНЫ СЛЕДЫ КЛЮВА" Вылупляющееся яйцо Высокой птицы (перегревается)- "IT CANNOT VENT EXCESS HEAT" - "ОНО НЕ МОЖЕТ ОТВОДИТЬ ИЗБЫТОК ТЕПЛА" Вылупляющееся яйцо Высокой птицы (замерзает)- "IT REQUIRES WARMTH" - "ОНО ТРЕБУЕТ ТЕПЛА" Вылупляющееся яйцо Высокой птицы (вылупится не скоро)- "LIFE IS AN ANNOYINGLY SLOW PROCESS" - "ЖИЗНЬ - РАЗДРАЖАЮЩЕ МЕДЛЕННЫЙ ПРОЦЕСС" Вылупляющееся яйцо Высокой птицы (скоро вылупится)- "SOMETHING IS EMERGING" - "ЧТО-ТО ПОЯВЛЯЕТСЯ" Маленькая птица Маленькая птица - "IT LOOKS PATHETIC" - "ОНО ВЫГЛЯДИТ ЖАЛКО" Маленькая птица (голодна)- "IT REQUIRES INPUT" - "ЕМУ ТРЕБУЕТСЯ ВВОД" Маленькая птица (на грани голодной смерти)- "IT IS ALMOST OUT OF FUEL" - "ЕГО ТОПЛИВО НА ИСХОДЕ" Высокая птица подросток Высокая птица подросток - "ANGST DETECTED" - "ОБНАРУЖЕНО БЕСПОКОЙСТВО" Высокая птица подросток (голодна)- " IT NEEDS FOOD" - "ЕМУ ТРЕБУЕТСЯ ПИЩА" Высокая птица подросток (озверевшая от голода)- "IT IS STARTING TO BEHAVE IRRAITONALLY" - "ОНО НАЧИНАЕТ ДЕЙСТВОВАТЬ НЕЛОГИЧНО" 'Мобы - Боссы' Энт (Leif) - "ВНИМАНИЕ: ДВИЖУЩЕЕСЯ ДЕРЕВО" "WARNING: MOBILE TREE" Королева Пуков - "ПАУКИ ЖИВУТ ПРИ МОНАРХИЧЕСКОМ СТРОЕ" ("THE SPIDERS LIVE UNDER A SYSTEM OF MONARCHY") Паучья шлапа - "ЭТО БЕСПРОВОДНЫЙ КАНАЛ ПЕРЕДАЧИ МЫСЛЕЙ ПАУКАМ" ("IT WIRELESSLY TRANSMITS THOUGHTS TO SPIDERS") 'Мобы - Прочие' Максвелл- "HE IS UNKNOWN"(Он неизвестен/Я его не знаю) Король свиней- "THAT APPEARS TO BE THE DOMINANT PIG"(Эта свинья доминирует) Абигейл- "UNDEAD ALERT"(ТРЕВОГА! НЕЖИТЬ!) 'Еда - Мясо' Мясо монстра - "IT IS INCOMPATIBLE WITH MY CHEMICAL ENGINE" - "ЭТО НЕСОВМЕСТИМО С МОИМ БЛОКОМ ХИМИЧЕСКОЙ ПЕРЕРАБОТКИ" Приготовленное мясо монстра - "IT IS STILL SOMEWHAT INCOMPATIBLE" - "ЭТО ВСЁ РАВНО НЕ СОВСЕМ СОВМЕСТИМО" Мясо - "I WILL ENJOY THIS" - "ЭТО МНЕ ПОДОЙДЁТ" Жареное мясо - "FIRE MAKES THINGS BETTER" - "ОГОНЬ УЛУЧШАЕТ ВСЁ" Окорочек - "LIVING THINGS ARE MADE OF FASCINATING PARTS" - "ЖИВЫЕ ОБЪЕКТЫ СДЕЛАНЫ ИЗ ЗАМЕЧАТЕЛЬНЫХ ДЕТАЛЕЙ" Жареный окорочек - "A TASTE SENSATION" - "ВКУСОВАЯ СЕНСАЦИЯ" Рыба - "IT HAS RUN OUT OF LIFE. I WIN." - "У НЕЕ КОНЧИЛАСЬ ЖИЗНЬ, Я ПОБЕДИЛ" Жареная рыба - "REQUIRES CHIPS" - "НУЖНЫ ЧИПСЫ" (вероятно, игра слов: chips - чипсы и chips - микросхемы) Ксочек мяса - "IT TASTES LIKE REVENGE" - "ВКУС МЕСТИ" Жареный кусочек мяса - "IT TASTES LIKE BURNT REVENGE" - "ВКУС ПОДГОРЕВШЕЙ МЕСТИ" (месть - это блюдо, которое нужно подавать холодным) Хобот Коалослона - "CABLE UNPLUGGED" - "КАБЕЛЬ ОТКЛЮЧЕН" Жареный хобот Коалослона - " MEAT RENDERED INACTIVE. EXCELLENT" - "АКТИВНОСТЬ МЯСА УСТРАНЕНА. ПРЕВОСХОДНО" Лягушачьи лапки - "REPLACEMENT PART FOR FROGS" - "ЗАПЧАСТИ ДЛЯ ЛЯГУШКИ" Жаренные лягушачьи лапки - "THEY ARE MORE NUTRITIOUS NOW" - "ТЕПЕРЬ ОНИ БОЛЕЕ ПИТАТЕЛЬНЫ" 'Еда - Фрукты' Гранат - "IT IS DIFFICULT TO PEEL" - "ЭТО СЛОЖНО ОЧИСТИТЬ" Разрезанный гранат - "DELECTABLE" - "ВОСХИТИТЕЛЬНО" Дуриан- "GOOD THING I LACK A NOSE" - "КАК ХОРОШО, ЧТО У МЕНЯ НЕТ НОСА" Вонючий дуриан - "STILL NOT GOOD" - "ВСЁ РАВНО НЕХОРОШО" Питайа - "IT HAS HEALING PROPERTIES" - "ОБЛАДАЕТ ЦЕЛЕБНЫМИ СВОЙСТВАМИ" Приготовленная питайа- "I SHOULD EAT THIS SOON" - "МНЕ НАДО ПОБЫСТРЕЕ ЭТО СЪЕСТЬ" Ягоды - "THEY REMIND ME OF BLOOD" - "НАПОМИНАЮТ КРОВЬ" Жареные ягоды- "THEY HAVE LOST STRUCTURAL INTEGRETY" - "ОНИ ПОТЕРЯЛИ СТРУКТУРНУЮ ЦЕЛОСТНОСТЬ" 'Еда - Овощи' Кукуруза - "SAY (CORNY JOKE)" - "РАССКАЗАТЬ (БОРОДАТЫЙ АНЕКДОТ)" Попкорн - "EMPTY CALORIES" - "ПУСТЫЕ КАЛОРИИ" Морковь (в земле)- "ROBOT NEEDS FOOD" - "РОБОТ ХОЧЕТ ЕСТЬ" Морковь - "NUTRITIOUS" - "ПИТАТЕЛЬНО" Жареная морковь - "IT IS FLOPPY NOW" - "ТЕПЕРЬ ОНО МЯГКОЕ" Тыква - "IT HAS A PLEASING SHAPE" - "У НЕГО ПРИЯТНАЯ ФОРМА" Жареная тыква - "DELICIOUS" - "ВКУСНО" Баклажан - "IT HAS AN ILLOGICAL NAME" - "У НЕГО НЕЛОГИЧНОЕ НАЗВАНИЕ" Тушеный баклажан - "FANCY" - "МОДНО" 'Еда - Рецепты казана' Суп из мандрагоры - "I WIN." - "Я ВЫИГРАЛ" Индейка - "FESTIVE" - "ПРАЗДНИЧНО" Большинство рецепто - "UPGRADED FOOD MATERIAL" - "УСОВЕРШЕНСТВОВАННАЯ ПИЩА" 'Еда - Прочее' Семена - "IT'S LIKE SOURCE CODE FOR PLANTS" - "ЭТО КАК ИСХОДНЫЙ КОД ДЛЯ РАСТЕНИЙ" Семена (фруктов и овощей) - "IT IS LIKE SOURCE CODE FOR PLANTS" - "ЭТО КАК ИСХОДНЫЙ КОД ДЛЯ РАСТЕНИЙ" Жароеные семена- "THEY CAN NO LONGER GERMINATE" - "БОЛЬШЕ ОНИ НЕ ПРОРАСТУТ" Мёд - "IT IS A GOOD LUBRICANT FOR MY GEARS" - "ХОРОШАЯ СМАЗКА ДЛЯ МОИХ МЕХАНИЗМОВ" Лепестки - "I HAVE DESTROYED SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL. HA." - "Я УНИЧТОЖИЛ ЧТО-ТО ПРЕКРАСНОЕ. ХА" Крылья бабочки - "IRREDESCENT" - "РАДУЖНЫЕ" Масло - "THIS IS IMPROBABLE" - "ЭТО МАЛОВЕРОЯТНО" Перегной - "EVEN I CAN NOT PROCESS THAT" - "ДАЖЕ Я НЕ МОГУ ЭТО ОБРАБОТАТЬ" 'Прочие прдметы' Red Gem - "IT IS SLIGHTLY WARM" - "НЕМНОГО ТЁПЛЫЙ" Blue Gem - "IT IS SLIGHTLY COLD" - "НЕМНОГО ХОЛОДНЫЙ" Щетина - "DISGUSTING" - "ОТВРАТИТЕЛЬНО" Навоз - "THESE ANIMALS ARE DISGUSTING" - "ЭТИ ЖИВОТНЫЕ ОТВРАТИТЕЛЬНЫ" Добыча гробокопателя Большинство безделушек - "USELESS JUNK FROM A BYGONE AGE" - "БЕСПОЛЕЗНЫЙ МУСОР ПРОШЛОГО ВЕКА" Лгущий робот - "HIS NAME IS HAL. HE IS MY FRIEND." (Отсылка к "Космической одиссеи 2001") "ЕГО ЗОВУТ ХЭЛ. ОН МОЙ ДРУГ" 'Прочее' Общее - "ERROR: UNKNOWN" - "ОШИБКА: НЕИЗВЕСТНО" Battlecry- "I WILL DESTROY YOU" - "Я УНИЧТОЖУ ТЕБЯ" Battlecry (on prey)- "EXTERMINATE" - "ИСТРЕБИТЬ" Battlecry (Pig)- " Battlecry (Spider)- " Battlecry (Warrior Spider)- " Leaving combat- "COMBAT ROUTINE FAILED" - "ПРОЦЕДУРА БОЯ ПРЕКРАЩЕНА" Leaving combat (prey)- " Leaving combat (Pig)- " Leaving combat (Spider)- " Leaving combat (Spider warrior)- " Факел погас - "TORCH EXHAUSTED" - "ФАКЕЛ ИСЧЕРПАН" Не поймал бумеранг - "ERROR: CATCH FAILED" - "ОШИБКА: НЕВОЗМОЖНО ПОЙМАТЬ" (вероятно, отсылка к конструкции try-catch многих языков программирования) Закат - "WARNING: NIGHT APPROACHING" - "ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: ПРИБЛИЖАЕТСЯ НОЧЬ" Вышел из тьмы - "OPTICAL SENSORS ACTIVE" - "ОПТИЧЕСКИЕ СЕНСОРЫ АКТИВНЫ" Вошел в тьму - "OPTICAL SENSORS DEACTIVATED" - "ОПТИЧЕСКИЕ СЕНСОРЫ НЕ ФУНКЦИОНИРУЮТ" Попытка действия в темноте - "INSUFFICIENT ILLUMINATION" - "НЕДОСТАТОЧНОЕ ОСВЕЩЕНИЕ" Failed to do something- "ACTION NOT AVALIBLE IN CURRENT CONTEXT" - "ДЕЙСТВИЕ НЕВОЗМОЖНО В ТЕКУЩЕМ КОНТЕКСТЕ" Failed to craft something- "INSUFFICIENT RESOURCES" - "НЕДОСТАТОЧНО РЕСУРСОВ" Trying to sleep during the day- "SLEEP MODE UNAVALIBLE DURING DAY" - "СПЯЩИЙ РЕЖИМ НЕДОСТУПЕН ДНЁМ" Trying sleep near monsters- "WARNING: THREAT DETECTED. SLEEP MODE DEAVTIVATED" - "ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: ОБНАРУЖЕНА ОПАСНОСТЬ. СПЯЩИЙ РЕЖИМ ОТКЛЮЧЕН" Knocked out- "CPU REBOOTED" - "ЦПУ ПЕРЕЗАГРУЖЕН" Bees- "BEES!" - "ПЧЁЛЫ!" Night Monster- "THREAD DETECTED" - "ОБНАРУЖЕНА ОПАСНОСТЬ" Night Monster (hurt by)- "ERROR: UNKNOWN ATTACKER" - "ОШИБКА: АТАКУЮЩИЙ НЕИЗВЕСТЕН" Pecked- "OUCH" - "ОЙ" Hound's are coming- "SOMETHING IS COMING" - "ЧТО-ТО ПРИБЛИЖАЕТСЯ" Inventory full- "ITEM EXCEEDS CARRYING CAPACITY" - "ОБЪЕКТ ПРЕВОСХОДИТ ВОЗМОЖНОСТИ ТРАНСПОРТИРОВКИ" Инвентарь заполнен - "IT IS AT CAPACITY" - "ПРЕДЕЛЬНАЯ ЁМКОСТЬ ДОСТИГНУТА" Невозможно поместить вещь в контейнер - "THAT INPUT IS NOT ALLOWED" - "НЕДОПУСТИМЫЙ ВВОД" Поедание пищи - "DELICIOUS" - "ВКУСНО" Поедание испорченной пищи - "SPOILED FOOD IS STILL FOOD" - "ИСПОРЧЕННАЯ ПИЩА ТАК ЖЕ ПИТАТЕЛЬНА" Поедание гнилой пищи - "STALE FOOD IS JUST AS GOOD" - "ГНИЛАЯ ПИЩА НИЧЕМ НЕ ХУЖЕ" Поедание вредной пищи - "THAT WAS NOT FOOD" - "ЭТО БЫЛА НЕ ПИЩА" Голод - "FUEL RESERVE LOW" - "НИЗКИЙ УРОВЕНЬ ТОПЛИВА" Выход из червоточины - "MY INPUTS ARE FULL OF SLIME" - "МОИ ВХОДЫ ПОЛНЫ СЛИЗИ" Замерзание - "MECHANISMS ARE FREEZING" - "МЕХАНИЗМЫ ЗАМЕРЗАЮТ" 'Не реализованные объекты' Home - "WHO WROTE THAT?" Treeclump - "CLUMP" Лодка - "BOAT" Свинная палатка- "TENT" Golden Pitchfork- "GOLD IS MORE DURABLE?" Алтарь - "PIG MAGIC IS GROSS." - "СВИНАЯ МАГИЯ ОТВРАТИТЕЛЬНА" 'Примечания' *Лгущий Робот- "HIS NAME IS HAL. HE IS MY FRIEND." ("ЕГО ЗОВУТ HAL. ОН МОЙ ДРУГ") Это отсылка к супер-компьютеру "HAL" из легендарного кинофильма "Космическая Одиссея 2001" Стэнли Кубрика. *Фразы подобные *Спальник- "SLEEP( 1000 )"* Ссылаются на то, что WX-78 робот, а значит думает кодами и числами. Перевод этих фраз на примере "Спальника" : Значение сна равно 1000. Где число подразумевает длительность. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Цитаты персонажей